To an inner circumference of an opening of a cosmetic container of a cosmetic applicator, a wiper is fitted to scrape-off excessive cosmetic liquid attached to an application portion when the application portion is pulled out from the cosmetic container. An upper end side of the wiper preferably has appropriate rigidity so as to prevent the wiper from coming out from the container when the application portion is pulled out, and a lower end side of the wiper preferably has sufficient flexibility so as to scrape-off only excessive cosmetic on the application portion. Therefore, there is a wiper whose lower end side is formed from a material with rigidity lower than that of a wiper upper end side by double molding (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).